


It was always yours (This Ring)

by OctoberWren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, a little jealousy on Felicity's part, but mostly straight up fluff, it's a little serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWren/pseuds/OctoberWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There will be dozen's of people who take your breath away, but the one who reminds you to breathe, is the one you should keep"</p><p>Oliver stumbles into a jewelry store and you can guess what happens next. Just a short look into Olicity domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was always yours (This Ring)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Dolls!!!
> 
> This small fic had been on my mind for a while, I haven't read a fic where Oliver chose the ring. So I thought I'd get my writer on. It's short but I felt a tinsy bit guilty for how long I took to post a new chapter in 'In Time'.
> 
> I don't know if this makes up for it but because you guys are the best people EVER I'm uploading it anyway. I love you all, and thank you as always for the support and kind words. You guys have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> (As always, I do not own Arrow, or the characters in the show. The brilliant creators and The C.W do. I just like to make crazy stories up in my mind with the Epic couple.)
> 
> Ps. You can always come over on Tumblr if you ever want to say Howdy. I go by 'Octoberwren' there as well.
> 
> Much love all and Happy Reading!

“Is there a specific cut that you were looking for or maybe one that caught your lady’s eye?” The chirpy saleswoman grinned a bit to manically for Oliver’s liking.

The jewelry store was so bright with it’s fluorescent lighting and everything seemed to shine, even the woman looking at him with dollar signs in her eyes seemed to be sprinkled in glitter.

Oliver felt like a bull in a china shop, or at the very least a big man, with a certain skill set, set loose in a very fragile environment.

He didn’t even know what led him inside, he was just supposed to pick up dinner, Oliver loved Felicity with everything he had to give and then some, he loved all her quirks, every single one of them. 

But the cooking...

He’d happily shovel anything she gave to him into his mouth, just to see that adorable nose of hers scrunch up in concentration, but unfortunately his stomach did have it’s limits. And when Felicity realized this, she swore to him that he would never eat anything she made again.

“You survived purgatory, a whole bunch of super villains, not to mention the whole brain scrambled thing,or technically you weren't really brain washed, just pretending. Whatever, it’s semantics. The point is, you will not die because I accidentally poisoned a muffin, and you love me to much to complain about my horrendous cooking” Oliver remember her clear as day, her hands waving around widely and even if she was trying to prove a point, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

They settled that by Oliver promising he would take over in the kitchen from now on, and on the occasion he would rather do something more productive, like dragging Felicity to bed, then he’d go out and get them both Take- Out.

Which led Oliver here, on his way to get them both something to eat, before they enjoyed a night on the couch with Felicity in his favorite place, his arms.

He had given his order in and found time to kill by wondering the small shops in the center, and now Oliver was trying his best not curse at his subconscious for leading him here.

He had been thinking about it, of the future. Which in itself was extraordinary, a few years ago, hell, a couple of months ago, a future wasn’t in the cards for him. 

Oliver thought about that, about what he had gone through to get here, what they had gone through. It was a miracle they came out of it alive, never mind that they came out of it stronger and more importantly together.

So he had been thinking about it, a future where he wasn’t waiting for the next catastrophe to hit, a time and place where his city wasn’t burning, where Felicity didn’t end up dead because of his crusade, and send his whole word hurtling to the ground, the city he loved so much, would become a burial ground with the weight of his wrath.

They were happy now, he was happy in a way that never seemed possible before and the reason for all the joy he now had, belonged to a petite blonde.

His future belonged to her.

And maybe this was moving to fast, they had only now just settled down from the many trips they had taken. But with all the relationships he had been in, good and bad, Oliver had never felt this certain about anything in his life.

Oliver had been made into a lot of terrible, inhumane things in his life ,an assassin, a torturer, a murderer but now he had a choice in the matter and he wanted to be Felicity Smoak’s husband.

“That one.” He said firmly to the sales woman, who nodded enthusiastically at his decision. 

On his way home, he wished he could call Digg and be told by the other man the he knew it all along, but Oliver would take what happiness he could get. And Digg had a right to his space and feelings of betrayal, even if Oliver still felt that missing piece of the home he tried to create for himself and Felicity.

“Oliver get inside, quickly!” The woman who had stunk up on him and stayed in his heart all those years ago, was currently yelling to him from inside their house.

The training he was sure would never quite leave, even in this peaceful place, kicked in as he shut the door behind him and made his way towards Felicity.

His heart beat erratically in his chest, who had found them? What if they hurt her, what if when he had been contemplating a future, the only person who he could ever think to have that with, was lying in a pool of blood?

Oliver reached her, not finding the gruesome scene his mind toyed at him with, but in the kitchen. Her hand holding the blinds open, so she could peer outside.

“Felicity, what’s wrong?”His heart might not be threatening to burst out of his rib cage now, but he was still anxious at the way her voice had stress laced in it’s tone.

She sprang back from the window, probably not noticing how close he had really gotten, and turned to him with a wide smile and swaying her hips she walked up to him.

“Hiya Honey, how was the trip?” Felicity laced her hands around his neck and stood up on tip toe, offering up her lips.

It was a distraction if he ever saw one, but he could never say no to whatever she offered, and this was no exception.

Oliver lent down and kissed her, it never failed to amaze him, how every one seemed to be the first. They were all different, kisses of passion, a quick peck to say hello, or thank you, tender one’s that showed him how much she loved him. All of him. 

But the thing that never changed was how he felt the air leave him, goosebumps chased up his skin and a fire burnt it’s way through his body at her touch.

This kiss had all of that, and when Felicity tried to deepen it, he let her. He was helpless to do anything but, his hands tightening at her waist and pulled her closer, he needed her as close as physically possible.

When Felicity moaned out his name, he wanted to say screw it and put her on the nearest available surface. But there was something still creeping up in the back of his mind, so he slowed the kiss down, and with one last soft peck against her lush lips, he backed off.

And then sprinted to the window.

“Frack” he heard her breathless voice as he reached the window, her feet stomping hard on the tile floor as she tried to catch up to him.

He opened the blinds just as she reached him, and he chuckled at what he saw.

“This isn’t funny Oliver, and don’t think for one second I’m going to let your little distraction slide Mr.” She pouted adorably, but Oliver was unaffected, at least for a little while. If she kept it up he was going to have to do something drastic.

“My distraction?” He said with a pointed eyebrow, which Felicity huffed at, “I wasn’t the one trying to seduce you in the hope that you would leave the window alone.”

Felicity blushed and he could feel his mouth trying it’s best to smile, but he wouldn’t, Felicity would raise hell if she thought he was laughing at her. Which he wasn’t, she was just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even when she was blushing in embarrassment, Felicity was always breathtaking.

“I would have gotten away with it, if you had been thinking with your main brain, instead of your brain, brain, and yes, I meant to say it that way.” She stared to fiddle with her hands, and was avoiding his eyes. 

Which just wouldn’t cut it, he wanted her to look at him, in only the way she could, for the rest of his life.

“Felicity,” he caught her hands in-between his own, and she immediately stilled and looked towards him, he saw all her emotions just as he always did, but the one that always made him want to sink to his knees and beg her to never let go, was the one emotion that always shined the brightest; Love.

“Why were you glaring at Barbara?” Oliver asked giving her a grin, when her eyes went wide.

“I wasn’t glaring,” When he raised an eyebrow at that, she caved with a shake of her head. “Okay so it might have looked as if I was glaring but I wasn’t, I swear. I was more staring at her intensely, I may have borrowed your arrow frown of doom look.”

“And what did our unsuspecting neighbor do to deserve the wrath of a genius?” he asked with a smirk.

When Felicity mumbled something to low to be heard he tipped up her chin with his finger, “Felicity I know you think I have have superpowers, but I unfortunately lack super hearing.” When she still stayed silent, Oliver’s earlier anxiousness grew, it wasn't like Felicity to be this bothered about something unless it was important. 

“Did she say something to you, or make you feel uncomfortable in any way, because I can-” This time it was Felicity who tightened her hold on his hands, as she kept him in place.

“No!” She winced at how loud her voice came out, and then she went on in a calmer tone, trying to settle him more than herself, “No, Oliver. She didn’t do anything to me, per say. It’s stupid really, I know it is.”

He just looked her her, waiting patiently for her to continue. (And possibly waiting for her to say something, anything, that would make him grab a hoodie and scare the living shit out of anyone that would dare to make Felicity feel this insecure.) 

Throwing her hands up in the air, Felicity said in exasperation, “She ogles you okay?! Like your some piece of meat, actually half of the woman on the block look at you like that, and you’re my meat.”

Oliver’s eyebrows were slowly rising at her words and the fierceness in her voice, but he breathed out a startled laugh at her last words. “What, your meat?”

“No, nope, this is the part where you ignore my ramblings and focus on what’s important here, Oliver.” She said pointing a finger at him, and narrowing her eyes.

He lifted up his hands in what he hoped was innocence, but when she just narrowed her eye’s further and started to- honest to God- poke him with her finger, he went on speaking his words in a measured tone.

“And the important part is the ogling?”

Felicity gaze focused in on her still poking finger,as she avoided his gaze once more. “Well, it sounds silly when you say it out loud.” she mumbled out.

Oliver scooped her fingers into his one hand, intertwining them, while he pulled her flush against him with the other arm. “If it’s a concern to you, then it’s a concern to me.” 

He kissed her forehead and she dug in deeper into his body, it was one of the many things she did that he absolutely adored. “But you have to know by now Felicity, that this is it for me, and all the Barbara’s of this world will never be able to change one simple fact.”

“And what’s that?” she asked, her voice muffled by his shirt that she was still clinging to.

“I’m yours.” Oliver said as strongly as he could, because of all the uncertainties of his life this was something he would always believe, until the world stopped spinning, he would always love her.

“And I’m yours, always Oliver.” Felicity said her voice soft and clear as she peered up at him with a huge smile, her happiness was a thing he would always protect. And he was so unbelievably grateful that he was a major part of it.

“Besides, you should probably be more concerned about Bob.” He said with a twitch of his lips.

“Bob?” Felicity asked with confused frown.

“Our other neighbor, he just moved in and is apparently the C.E.O of a large company. And you know how much I love C.E.O’s” He teased her, feeling lighter now that Felicity’s eye’s had that shine of confidence back.

“You are such a dork.” Felicity said with a roll of her eyes as she swatted him with her hand against his chest.

“But you love me anyway.” He said as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips which she readily accepted.

“I do, but that love comes with conditions, such as Take-Out. So if you wouldn’t mind bringing the food into the kitchen or my own personal hell, I’ll grab the plates and love you for all eternity.”  
She said with a wink as she sauntered her way into the kitchen.

Grinning Oliver went to go do as he was told and stopped once he saw the small bag hidden by all the others, dropped onto the floor in his rush to get to her.

Eternity was a long time to love anyone, but when he grabbed the small bag and thought about the ring inside, he figured he’d do anything to spend forever with this one woman who changed his life for the better, in every single way.

Oliver may have been afraid of the future before, but now he had a reason to be excited about it, as long at Felicity was by his side he could have a future he was proud of.

“Oliver,” His reason was calling to him again, this time in agitation, “I need your help or more specifically your gigantic form to reach the shelves, why did we put them on top, that was bad planning on our part. You’re huge, but I’m so short this may as well be a sky rise.”

“I’ll be right there, Felicity.”

Yeah, eternity with her sounded like every dream he ever had coming true as far as he was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you fluffy unicorn, I appreciate it, hope it didn't suck to bad. Much Love.


End file.
